Descendents of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
by TweetyBird711
Summary: Tommy married Kimberly and had a son named Orion, and a daughter named Emma Billy married Kathryn and had a daughter named Gia and a son named Noah Lord Zedd married Rita and had two sons named Jake and Troy Troy falls in love with Emma


Descendents of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

Emma and Orion- daughter and son of Tommy and Kimberly

Troy and Jake- sons of Lord Zedd and Rita

Gia and Noah- daughter and son of Billy and Kathryn

20 years ago Tommy married Kimberly, Billy married Kathryn, and they shared a wedding day. Two years later Kimberly gives birth to her and Tommy's new

son Orion, then two months later Kathryn gives birth to her and Billy's new daughter Gia. Another year later Kathryn gives birth to her and Billy's new son Noah,

then three weeks later Kimberly gives birth to her and Tommy's new daughter Emma. In the present day Orion and Gia are both 17 years old, while Noah and

Emma are both 16 years old. They live in Harwood Country all their lives. Before Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, and Kathryn lived in Angel Grove, after they got

married, they moved to Harwood Country together but they lived in different parts of Harwood Country.

Lord Zedd married Rita 24 years ago. After In Space when Lord Zedd and Rita had 4 years of married, they became human, but they were still evil. Not totally

evil but they do bad stuff like rub stores, banks and never get cot. Two years later Rita gave birth to her and Zedd's new son Jake, then a year later she give

birth to her and Zedd's other son Troy. Jake and Troy grow up learning how to be bad. Jake takes the stuff he learned from his parent's to heart. But Troy, he

didn't want to be evil like his parent's or his brother, so he didn't pay attention to the stuff his parent's were teaching him and Jake. For many years Troy didn't

want to tell his parent's or his brother that he didn't want to be evil because he was afraid of what they would do to him. In the present day Jake is 17 years old

,Troy was 16 years old, in the summer they moved to Harwood Country because Zedd and Rita got cot, escaped from jail, and they moved to a different place

where the police would never found them.

In the present day, it was the first day of school for Harwood Country High School. Troy and Jake were in the principles office because they were new; they

needed their class schedules, locker numbers, and combo. If you are wandering Troy is a junior and Jake is a senior. When Troy and Jake were in the principles

office, Emma, Noah, Gia, and Orion came into the high school. Emma and Noah were juniors, Orion and Gia were seniors, and they all ready had they class

schedules and lockers. Then they went to there lockers and went to class.

Once Troy and Jake were finished getting their stuff, they went to found their lockers and went to their classes. Emma got to her first period class early; she

found her desk in front of the classroom. After she got comfortable Troy walked in and looked around to see if he was in the right classroom. While he was doing

that Emma starred at him at though who is that handsome guy at the doorway. After he was done looking around he looked at Emma and though to himself

who is at beautiful girl in front of me. Troy walked to the empty desk next to Emma and sat down. Emma starred at Troy when he was walking and blushed

when he sat next to her.

After Troy sat next to Emma, they starred into each other eyes. Emma said, "My name is Emma, what's your name." Troy said, "My name is Troy, nice to meet

you Emma." Emma said, "Nice to meet you too Troy." Emma and Troy shock hands, while they where shocking hands the teacher walked into the classroom.

The teacher was an older gentleman his name was Mr. Burley, he teaches life science. After class, Emma and Troy parted ways, all throw out the school day

Emma couldn't take Troy out of her mind because he was very good looking and he was super smart. Troy couldn't take Emma out of his mind because Emma

was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen; the girls back in Angel Grove were not as pretty as Emma and she was super smart.

After school Troy walked home with his brother Jake, Emma walked home with her brother Orion, her best friend Gia, and friend Noah. The next month went by

Emma and Troy became good friends, in those last four weeks Troy began to have a bit of a crush on Emma, he would blush in her presents or when someone

talked about her in front of him. Emma begin to have a crush on Troy, she would also blush in his presents or when some one talked about him in front of her

or when she would talk about him to Gia. One day Orion over heard his little sister talking to Gia, he sow when Emma blush bright red when she started to talk

about this Troy character.

One day at school Troy was at his locker, Jake paid him a visited, then Emma came by, and Troy blushed bright red when he sow her, Jake noticed. Jake said,

"Who's your girlfriend Troy." Troy blushed red of embarrassment and said, "This is Emma Jake, she is not my girlfriend, and Emma this is Jake my older

brother." Emma said, "It's nice to meet you Jake." Jake said very rudely, "Hi". Emma though so rude. Then she looked at Troy, then back at Jake, and then back

Troy. Then Emma though to herself how can Jake and Troy be brother' after school Troy wanted to walk Emma home to talk about what happen this

morning. Emma normally walks with Orion, Gia, and Noah but she also wanted to talk to Troy so her let Orion know that she will be walking with Troy today.

Orion gave Emma the ok to walk with Troy, Emma smiled and gave her big brother a big kiss on the cheek. Then she begins to walk with Troy to her house.

Troy said, "Sorry about Jake's rudeness, that's just they way he is." Emma said, "That's ok some people are just nice and some that are mean." Troy said,

"That's good." Emma said, "So Troy where are you from." Troy said, "From Angel Grove." Emma said, "O my parent's grow up in Angel Grove, did you by any

chance did you go to Angel Grove High School." Troy said, "Yes". Emma smiled and said, "My parent's also went to Angel Grove High School that's where they

meet and fell in love with each other." Troy said, "O what are your parent's like." Emma said, "My dad Tommy is a good fighter, and my mom Kimberly is a good

singer. What about your parent's Troy?" Troy stand quiet because he didn't want to tell Emma at his parent's were wanted by the Angel Grove police. Troy said,

"My dad Zedd is a real estate agent and my mom Rita is a wedding planner." Emma said, "That's cool." Troy said, "Your parent's sound cool too Emma." Emma

blushed and said, "Thanks Troy." Emma and Troy continued to talking when they got to Emma's house Troy said, "Your house is beautiful Emma." Emma said,

"Thanks Troy, do you want to can in and meet my parent's and my brother." Troy said nerve, "Sheer."

They walked into Emma's house, once inside Emma's mom Kimberly was in the kitchen making dinner, Emma dad was in the living room reading a book. Emma

and Troy walked into the kitchen, Emma said, "Hi mom this is my new friend Troy that I told you about." Kimberly went up to Troy and said, "It's nice to finally

meet you Troy I'm Kimberly." Troy said, "It's nice to meet you too Ms. Kimberly." Kimberly said, "Just call me Kim or Mrs. Oliver." Then Emma and Troy walked

in the living, Emma said, "Hi daddy this is new friend Troy." Tommy walked up to Troy and said, "It nice to finally meet you Troy I'm Tommy Oliver." Troy said,

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Oliver." Troy shock hands with both of Emma's parent's. Then Troy went home because his parent's wanted him home after school.

Emma walked with Troy to the front door, Troy said goodbye to Emma, and Emma gave Troy a small kiss on the cheek to say goodbye, Troy blushed and

walked home. On his way home, Troy pleased his hand where Emma kissed him, smiled, though to himself I'm going to ask Emma out on a date tomorrow.

The next day Emma was at her locker thinking about the kiss at she gave Troy on the cheek, and she was smiling. Then Troy came and said, "Hi Emma are you

busy on Friday night." Emma said, "No why." Troy said, "Emma would you like to go on a date with me on Friday night. Emma was shocked and couldn't believe

what she heard and said, "Yes Troy I would like to go on a date with you on Friday." Troy smiled and said, "I'll pick you at 6:00 pm on Friday." Then Troy

walked away smiling and proud of himself for asking Emma out on a date. Emma was very excited about her first date with Troy, she told Gia, her mother

Kimberly. So Gia, and

Kimberly went to the mall to find her a perfect dress to her first date with Troy. Emma found a nice white dress with pink and red stripes, Gia found a nice

yellow dress with blue and red dots, then Kimberly found a nice dress that was pink with black stripes, Emma loved it, and they paid for it with her dad's credit

card with his permission. Then on Friday afternoon around 5:00 pm Emma started to get ready for her date, with the help from Gia and her mom Kimberly,

Emma was going to be pretty. Emma was wearing her new dress with her pink and white converses. Then Gia and Kimberly helped her with her make up. It was

6:00 pm Troy arrived early to Emma's house's to talk to Tommy and Orion about Emma. Troy promised them to take care on Emma. They both said ok and let

Troy go. At 6:30 Emma walked down stairs with her new dress and she looked beautiful Troy was speechless when he so Emma. Troy said, "Ready to go."

Emma grab her pink purse at had her keys, and her cell phone and said, "Ready." Troy walked Emma to his car; Troy being a perfect gentleman opened and

closed the door of his car for Emma. Troy takes Emma to a nice restaurant where he and his family went to one night. Then Troy takes Emma to the drive in

theater to watch Inside Out. After that Troy take Emma home it was around 10 o clock, Troy being a perfect gentleman opened and closed the door of his car

for Emma, then he walked her door, Emma said, "Thanks for the perfect date Troy." Troy said, "No problem Emma." Troy and Emma starred into each other's

eyes, they slowly moved there head's closer to each other's, Troy kissed Emma for three seconds, but in those three second's there kiss had magic and a lot of

love. Troy and Emma pulled a part, Troy said, "I'll see you on Monday at school Emma." Emma said, "Yes, see you on Monday Troy." Emma gave Troy one

lasted kiss but this kiss was different because this kiss lasted about a minute Troy could fill Emma smiling in the kiss. Then Emma waved goodbye to Troy, went

inside her house, went to her room, placed her hand on her lips and smiled about her small kiss with Troy. When Troy went home, his parent's were waiting for

him to come home safe and sound. Then Troy went to his room, placed his hand on his lips, smiled and was very proud of himself for kissing Emma.

The End


End file.
